


Tomorrow

by Poppets



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Bets, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't take the bet if you don't want to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Drabble Challenge. Prompt #12 - Tomorrow.
> 
> My mind works in strange ways - don't ask where this came from.

"No."

"Michael…"

"I said no."

"Look, you knew what the terms were when you entered into this bet. You can't back out now just because you lost."

"But Liz…" Michael whined.

"I'm waiting for my performance, Michael."

"Fine," Michael growled. He took a deep breath and started to mutter under his breath, "The sun'll come out, Tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar, that tomorrow there'll be sun!"

"Come on Michael, I want to see some enthusiasm!"

Michael started to sing louder. "Just thinkin' about, Tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs, and the sorrow, 'til there's none!"

"I don't see any dancing. Do you know how hard it was to find tap shoes for a giant?! Now let's see some dancing."

Michael started to move awkwardly, arms flailing as he attempted to dance. "When I'm stuck with a day that's grey, and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin, and say, Oh!"

Liz was doubled over with laughter, tears running down her cheeks.

Michael glared angrily at her "The sun'll come out Tomorrow, so ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow, come what may, Tomorrow! Tomorrow, I love ya Tomorrow!, you're always A DAY A WAY!"

"Woohoo," Liz cheered, applauding wildly.

Michael flopped onto the sofa and glared at her. "I hate you, you know."

"But you looked so cute. Even though I must say, you're the angriest 'Annie' I've ever seen."

End.


End file.
